


Distraction in Satin

by lightmyway



Series: The Mechanic and the Firefighter [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Rimming, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmyway/pseuds/lightmyway
Summary: “Dean, we need to get going or we’ll be late.”  Cas stood in the doorway to their bedroom with his arms crossed in frustration.  “What are you doing?”The mechanic flung himself back onto the bed.  “I want to do this for you, but I feel weird.”The blue-eyed man walked across the room and sat next to his boyfriend.  As he took his hand, he said, “I would never want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with Dean.  Here let me help.”  Cas slid off the bed and knelt between Dean’s legs.Covered in only a pair of blue satin panties, Dean took Cas' breath away.





	Distraction in Satin

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stop writing about these two and a disgruntled Sam.

“Dean, we need to get going or we’ll be late.” Cas stood in the doorway to their bedroom with his arms crossed in frustration. “What are you doing?”

The mechanic flung himself back onto the bed. “I want to do this for you, but I feel weird.”

The blue-eyed man walked across the room and sat next to his boyfriend. As he took his hand, he said, “I would never want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with Dean. Here let me help.” Cas slid off the bed and knelt between Dean’s legs. He gently touched the outline of the mechanic’s erection before settling his hand at the top of the blue satin panties. Dean’s breath caught as his cock was freed from the tight fabric. “Oh God, Cas. I…fuck that feels so good.” Cas stopped removing the panties, slipping the material behind Dean’s balls.

The view was so erotic the firefighter moaned deeply. “You are everything I ever wanted Dean. When you test yourself like this, it makes me love you all the more. And seeing you displayed before me…there are no words.” Lust-filled green eyes stared back at Cas. Spurred on by that look, the firefighter lowered his head and licked at Dean’s balls before sucking one into his hot mouth. Dean arched off the bed. In response, Cas placed his arm across the mechanic’s waist, stilling his movements. Lifting his head, the firefighter found Dean’s eyes before engulfing his erect cock. Cas ran his tongue along the length before suckling on the tip. “Oh, God. Cas. I…I…”

Castiel abruptly released the weighty cock. “What is it Dean?”

Shaking off his overwhelming arousal, Dean tried to focus on the question. After several seconds, he was able to respond. “I want to come on your cock. I need you to fuck me.”

Chuckling darkly, the blue-eyed man cupped Dean’s sac and squeezed tightly.   “Is that so?”

“Yes, yes. Please Cas.”

“If you insist my love.” Castiel slid off the bed and slowly removed his clothes making the mechanic whimper at each new patch of skin. When he finally lowered his boxers, Dean thrust his hips in anticipation. “Always so eager for my cock.” Laid out on the bed biting his bottom lip, the mechanic’s dick twitched at the words.

Castiel’s arousal surged at the sight. All pretense of patience dissolved as the firefighter rushed the bed. He crawled up the bed sliding his hands up Dean’s thighs. He kissed the tip of the mechanic’s penis before slipping the satin fabric back over the man’s aching cock. Cas moved over Dean until his lips found Dean’s waiting mouth. Licking across the man’s lips, Cas sought entrance. As soon as Dean opened his mouth, the firefighter pushed his tongue in and mapped the inside of Dean’s mouth. Taking everything offered, Dean put his hands on Castiel’s head. He tugged the man’s dark hair as Cas fucked his mouth with his tongue.

When they were both breathless, the firefighter pulled back and said, “Turn over for me my love.” The mechanic rolled over quickly. Laying on his stomach Dean lifted his hips from the bed, shoving his ass back toward Cas. “You look beautiful like this,” Cas said breathily before lowering his mouth to Dean’s hole. He licked and sucked at the rim, wetting the panties. When the fabric was saturated, the firefighter kissed his way up Dean’s body. Nipping at his neck, he reached for the lube. As he coated his fingers, he sucked a mark between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades.

Cas moved back and lifted Dean’s ass higher into the air. The mechanic reflexively followed and found himself on his hands and knees. The firefighter lowered the panties just enough to expose Dean's hole. The mechanic’s taut body shivered at the rush of cool air just as Cas slid in a finger. Writhing, Dean moaned and shoved back into the touch. “More, please.”

“Shh…Dean. I’ll take care of you.” Castiel moved his finger in and out several times as he reached his other hand up Dean’s chest. Sliding the second finger in, the firefighter pinched a nipple. Dean cried out, “Cas. Cas.” A third finger joined the others and only then did Cas seek out Dean’s prostate. He brushed his fingers over the sensitive spot as Dean’s back arched and he begged for more. “Get in me now. I need your cock.”

Cas quickly complied, stroking his cock with lube before slipping it between Dean’s cheeks. With a slight press, his cock entered Dean’s body. Thrusting forward, the firefighter buried himself inside Dean. In response, Dean shifted his legs further apart. The sound of ripping cloth heightened their arousal and they both moved at once. Dean slammed back just as Cas rocked forward. Their bodies collided. “Fuck that feels so good,” Cas said as he pulled out and thrust back hard enough to move Dean up the bed. The firefighter pounded into Dean over and over causing the mechanic to brace himself against the headboard. “Cas, please touch me.”

The blue-eyed man reached around his boyfriend and cupped Dean’s throbbing cock with his long fingers. Gripping and rubbing Dean through the sopping wet panties. “You’re so wet for me.”

“More, more. I wanna come. I need to come,” begged Dean.

Tracing the tip of Dean’s cock, Cas pressed his finger into the slit as he changed the angle of his thrusts, pounding mercilessly against Dean’s prostate. The mechanic’s body seized as his orgasm ripped through his body. The sound of his pleasure pushed Castiel over the edge filling Dean with his warm release. The feel of Cas’ pulsing cock and the slickness of the come inside of him made Dean cry out with another surge as his cock twitched with the remnants of his release. Both men collapsed to the bed. Cas was quick to roll off Dean and pull him into his arms. “I love you, but you exhaust me.”

With a glint in his green eyes Dean said with a wink, “In the best possible way.”

Cas shrugged. “I suppose.”

“No supposing about it, jackass. And I love you, too.”

 

After cleaning them both up Castiel climbed back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Dean. “Hmm…this is nice.”

“What?” asked Dean.

Shifting back, Cas rolled Dean over until they were facing each other. “Just being here with you. In our bed.”

“That was not exactly the plan for tonight. What is this the fourth time now?”

Castiel smirked. “Actually, it’s the fifth.”

The mechanic flushed and ducked his head. Burying his face in Cas’ neck, Dean mumbled, “Don’t you think it’s weird.”

“Dean,” grumbled Cas as he squinted his eyes.

“No, Cas. It’s weird that I get hard from putting on women’s panties. It’s fucking abnormal.”

Leaning back and staring into Dean’s confused green eyes, the firefighter reined in his temper and tempered his voice. “Oh, my love. There is nothing wrong with you. Is it wrong that I get hard from thinking about you in those panties?”

Closing his eyes, Dean stammered, “Cas…I…I…” The mechanic took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “But you’re not the one wearing them.”

Realization dawned in the blue-eyed man’s mind. “Dean, wearing them does not make you the girl in this relationship.”

“That’s not…” hedged Dean. Cas raised his eyebrow and speared the mechanic with a hard look. “Okay, fine. Sometimes I think about what we do and…I don’t know.”

“Dean our sex life is uniquely ours. We make the rules and decide what we enjoy. I spent many years pining for you so now that we are together I love exploring our interests together.”

The mechanic sighed, “That’s just it, Cas. I wasn’t pining for you in the beginning. Yeah you were my best friend and I loved you, but I was not attracted to you until later. You were this scrawny kid with messy hair.”

Castiel smiled. “Yes, and you were this gorgeous guy who took my breath away from the start.” The firefighter watched Dean blush and bite his lower lip. “I get that you weren’t attracted to me right away, but at some point that changed.”

“Oh, yeah that changed.” Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes as the memory flashed across his mind. “It was our junior prom. You walked in and I suddenly couldn’t breathe. God, you looked so good in that tux. I don’t know how I missed it, but the scrawny kid was gone. I practically ignored Anna the whole night because I couldn’t stop watching you. And it wasn’t just the tux, it was the way you carried yourself. My nerdy best friend was now this confident, swaggering guy. You didn’t seem to care that people were staring at you for bringing a guy as your date. By the end of the night, I knew I was attracted to you. The older we got, the stronger and more muscled you got, and then you had to go and become a firefighter and I realized I wanted you.”

As Dean finished, Cas thought about those years. He had been in love with Dean since they were fourteen. He knew Dean’s love came later but was unsure how this detail affected their current conversation. “I’m confused. What does this have to do with our sex life?”

“Don’t you see. I always loved you. I felt affection for you, but I didn’t want you until your body was muscular. Until you matched me in strength. It was that thought that turned me on the most. That if you wanted, you could manhandle me.”

The firefighter smiled at Dean with tenderness and his eyes filled with love. “I was attracted to you when you were taller and bigger than me. I was attracted to you when you protected me from homophobic bullies. Neither of which made me any less male. And the only reason I gained confidence and became the man before you today is because of you. When I told you I was gay, you accepted me immediately. You helped me tell Sam. And when I came out publicly, you defended me until you taught me to defend myself. Dean Winchester, you are and always have been my hero. You are the MAN I love beyond reason. Our bedroom activities do not change that fact. Seeing you in panties is such a turn on that we have failed to make it out of the bedroom five straight times.”

Tension leached from Dean’s body and he laughed. “Well you did leave the bedroom this time.”

Castiel leaned forward and sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth. “Yes, but the second I stepped back in this room I knew we weren’t going anywhere. I knew I was going to make you ruin those panties. Fucking you while your hard cock was trapped in them was one of the hottest things we’ve ever done. Dean just because you wear panties, get spanked, drop to your knees and…” The firefighter’s voice trailed off and his eyes glazed over.

Seeing the arousal in his boyfriend’s eyes, Dean finished the statement. “And bend over for you.” As Cas’ eyes refocused and became downright predatory, Dean felt the firefighter’s cock harden between them. “That’s all it takes. All I have to say is bend over.”

Before it even registered, Cas pinned Dean to the bed. “Yes, I will never hide how much I want you. Do you want me to fuck you or do you want me to bend over this time?’

All Dean’s blood rushed south as his cock filled. “Fuck, I see what you mean.”

“Dean?” pleaded Cas.

“Bend over for me Castiel.”

Cas couldn’t get on his hands and knees fast enough.

 

It was the next morning before they realized neither of them remembered to text Sam. “Shit, there’s like twenty messages on here.”

“I have two missed calls and ten texts. He seems really concerned,” said Cas as he stared at his phone.

Dean frowned, “Yeah then why are all the one’s he sent me either mocking or mean?”

The firefighter tried to stifle his laugh but failed miserably. “He likes me better. Besides you’re his asshole older brother.”

“You’re just as much of an asshole as I am. In fact, you start have the shit that embarrasses him.”

“Yes, but I reiterate, you are his brother.”

Giving up on the argument, Dean walked away as he said, “The last text I got says he’s coming to do his laundry.”

An hour later, Sam walked in carrying his hamper. Dean and Cas both tried to apologize, but Sam interrupted them. “Stop. I’ve heard it all before. And I do not want to hear the details. I repeat I DO NOT want to know the details.”

“Fine you big shaggy haired baby. Just go start your laundry,” said Dean with a big grin.

Sam walked off to the laundry room but ducked back into the room a moment later. “I’ve got extra room in the washer. Do you need anything washed?”

“Sam,” cautioned Cas.

“Give me some credit, I know better than to ask you Cas. I may not understand why you don’t want others touching your dirty clothes, but I won’t ever do that again.”

Castiel nodded his thanks as Dean said, “I have some clothes you could throw in. Why don’t you grab my hamper and I’ll make us some food?” His younger brother lit up at that prospect. “Is the food at the dorm that bad?” asked Dean.

“No, but yours is better.”

A few minutes later, Sam called out, “Dean can you come here?”

“Sam, I’m cooking. Can’t Cas help you?” A very adamant, “No,” was Sam’s response. “Fine, I’ll be right there.” Dean walked across the kitchen and kissed Cas’ cheek. “What do you think that’s all about?”

Castiel grabbed the back of the mechanic’s head and kissed him fiercely. “No idea, but I got a kiss out of it.”

“Insatiable bastard.” Dean stepped around the firefighter only to receive a smack on his ass. As he continued to make his way to the laundry room, he heard Castiel’s deep laughter. “Shut up you cocky ass…” the last word stuck in Dean’s mouth when he saw his brother’s face. “Sam, what’s the matter?”

His face white as a ghost and his voice shaky, Sam asked, “Are you cheating on Cas?”

“What the hell, Sam? Of course not,” snapped Dean.

“Then explain these.” Sam held up several pairs of panties.

Heat filled Dean’s entire body. His neck and cheeks turned bright red. “Shit.”

With a bitch face to rival all bitch faces, Sam said, “Shit. That’s all you have to say.”

“Aww…fuck Sammy you were never supposed to find out.” Aggressively rubbing the back of his neck, Dean shifted from foot to foot. “I can explain, but I’m not sure you want to know.”

“You better explain right the fuck now or I’m bringing these to Cas.” The mechanic froze. No matter how hard he tried to talk his mouth remained closed. “Too late, Dean,” Sam said as he left the room.

Racing after his brother, Dean tried to stop the gigantor. “Sammy, please. Stop.”

Sam, however, was on a mission. Storming into the kitchen, he approached Castiel. “Cas, I…shit this is harder than I thought.” The younger man looked imploringly at his friend. Dean entered the room just as Sam held out the panties. “I found these in Dean’s laundry. I am so sorry. My brother is an idiot. I can’t believe he would do this to you.”

The firefighter immediately burst into uncontrollable laughter. “Oh, Sam. You have the worst luck.”

Flabbergasted, Sam's mouth dropped open and he choked out, “What?”

Castiel’s eyes found Dean’s. Despite his red face, Dean nodded. “Sam, those are Dean’s panties.”

For several seconds no one moved or spoke. Then Sam literally stomped his feet like a disgruntled kid. “You have got to be fucking kidding me. Every damn time I think I might get through a day without learning about your…” He waved his arms in the air frantically.

Pushing aside his embarrassment, Dean smirked, “Kinky sex life. And oh boy you have no idea, Sammy. We…”

“Don’t you fucking dare, Dean. And I have every idea because if I don’t walk in on this shit, I hear about it all the damn time. And now I’m subjected to the evidence of it. You’re both assholes. You know that, right?”

Ever the calming influence, Cas reached out and took the panties from Sam. The gesture was welcomed until the firefighter just had to add, “You better wash your hands. You never know where these have been.”

As he ran to the sink, Sam yelled, “Fuck you. Fuck you both.”

Castiel and Dean fell into each other’s arms. Laughing, they said, “That we do.”

Sam’s face flushed. “Dammit. I should have seen that coming.”

Smacking his brother on the back, Dean said, “You never learn Sammy. You never learn.”


End file.
